RAD-Kakerlake
RAD-Kakerlaken, umgangssprachlich auch als Kakerlaken oder 'Schaben '''bezeichnet, sind große durch radioaktive Strahlung mutierte Versionen der Vorkriegsarten. Allgemeine Charakteristiken Anzutreffen sind sie in ganz Nordamerika hauptsächlich in Untergrundgebieten und Abwasserkanälen, was sie zu einer Plage in einigen Vaults werden lässt, da sie zumeist in größeren Gruppen auftreten. Die RAD-Kakerlake ernährt sich normalerweise von Aas, greift aber vereinzelt auch lebende Geschöpfe an. Ihr größter Vorteil ist ihre hohe Anzahl. Sie leben hauptsächlich in den Gebieten östlich von Kalifornien. Es wird gesagt, dass die Innereien der Kakerlaken ein hilfreiches Mittel bei der Bekämpfung von Strahlenkrankheiten sind, weswegen sie von mehreren Stämmen für diesen Zweck benutzt werden. Variationen Kakerlake These radroaches are commonly found in the Ödland der Hauptstadt and the Mojave-Ödland and look similar to real-life cockroaches. Radroaches were enlarged extensively by mutation; to the point that they are now as large as housecats. They are generally little more than a nuisance to Armageddon survivors and are less than likely to pose a challenge. Radroaches are territorial and rather aggressive, but not very harmful. Anyone can kill them with their bare hands, and will only attack if you are very close. On one of the childhood quests in Vault 101, the Einsamer Wanderer's 10th birthday, you are expected to kill one with your BB gun given to you by Jonas Palmer as a birthday present. Giant cockroach In the Midwest, mutant cockroaches are a common sight in the Wasteland. As in the Capital Wasteland, they can be encountered nearly everywhere, from old buildings to plains. However, they are drastically different and more dangerous than those met in the Capital Wasteland. They have a big, protected main body and small legs, and their saliva is incredibly toxic. They are very aggressive and attack every human unlucky enough to encounter them. The Midwestern giant cockroaches are more varied than their Capital Wasteland cousins. Their size can also vary - they can be as small as their relatives in the Capital Wasteland or as big as an adult human. Roachor Roachor is a unique giant cockroach encountered by the Warrior of the Brotherhood of Steel. It is an "advanced" version of a large cockroach, which lived in the Peoria facility. It appears Roachor was affected by the high amount of radiation coming from a strange production device which was used in manufacturing fusion batteries. He is even bigger than any large radroach, being the same size as a car, his body glowing with a greenish radioactivity. His poison is even deadlier than that of Midwestern radroaches. Vorkommen Kakerlaken kommen in ''Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas und Fallout Tactics, und waren für Van Buren vorgesehen. Ausserdem werden sie in der Fallout Bible 1 erwähnt. Hinter den Kulissen * Ihre Einbeziehung in die Fallout-Serie ist wahrscheinlich eine Anspielung auf den gemeinsamen Mythos, dass Kakerlaken nukleare Apokalypsen überleben können. * In real life, roaches are noted for their relatively high resistance to radiation—about five to ten times that of humans. However, there are other insects and arachnids even more resistant to radiation, including fruit flies and Skorpione. Their resistance to radiation can be explained through their cell-cycle. A tissue-cell is most vulnerable to radiation when it divides, but the cells of a cockroach only divides once every time it molts. Galerie GiantCR.png|Radroach from Fallout Tactics Roachstory.jpg|Radroach concept art from Fallout 3 RadroachCA.jpg|More radroach concept art from Fallout 3 FO3 radroach meat.png|Radroach meat en:Radroach es:Mutaracha fr:Radcafard pl:Radrakan pt:Radroach ru:Радтаракан uk:Радтарган zh:变种蟑螂 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout 3 Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout Tactics Kreaturen